1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of context free parsing.
2. Background of the Disclosure
System implementers and administrators manipulate a wide variety of system logs on a daily basis. Common tasks include data mining, querying, performing statistical analysis, detecting errors, and transforming the data to standard formats. Because many of these logs are in non-standard formats, there are often no ready-made tools to help process these logs. As a result, system engineers have to resort to writing one-off parsers, typically in Perl or Python, to ingest these data sources, a tedious, error-prone and costly process.